


Worth More than Money

by thestarsalonecantell



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung is a wizard, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, and he’s fallen for Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsalonecantell/pseuds/thestarsalonecantell
Summary: “If you don’t let me in that room he’s going to die, and then me and you are going to have a problem.”Alternatively: Taeyong hires a wizard to cure him of his unknown illness. Dongyoung finally manages to make one- he hopes he isn’t too late.(and maybe he gets something more than what he was promised)





	Worth More than Money

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing to help me get over my writer’s block. 
> 
> I was considering turning this into a proper fic, but I decided not to because I have other things I’m working on... ;) 
> 
> Enjoy the bad writing, as usual! :)))

Dongyoung storms into the hospital, glaring at everyone who dares to look at him. Of course, they scatter. Dongyoung isn't one to be messed with, intimidating at the best of times and willing to stop at nothing when he needs to be somewhere.

Approaching the front desk, he asks, "Where's Lee Taeyong?" The receptionist narrows her eyes at him, and in hindsight, maybe he could have been a bit more polite, but this is a matter of life and death and he has no time to waste. So he doesn't back down under her glare, matching it with one of his own, and she sighs, turning her gaze to the computer on the desk and tapping away at it. It takes longer than it should, and Dongyoung can barely contain his impatience before the receptionist finally looks up at him.

"Second floor, quarantine ward, room 23." No sooner does Dongyoung register the information than he's hurrying away, not even bothering to thank the receptionist, only focused on one thing.

The lifts are full, and Dongyoung curses- there's no time to spare! Instead of waiting, he takes the stairs two at a time, snapping at everyone in his path to "get out of the way!" His bluntness, although rude, is necessary, because people do move for him, and he gets to the second floor with relative ease.

"Room 23... 15, 17... 23!" There's someone, a guard, standing outside the door, and he glares at him, hoping he'll move without him having to waste his magic. He doesn't.

"I'm sorry sir, this is a quarantined area, and I can't allow you to enter the room."

"It'll take one minute." Dongyoung promises, trying to use his powers of persuasion as he's still reluctant to use magic. "I'll be in and out before you know it."

"It's strictly against hospital protocol, especially since nobody knows the origin of this patient's virus, if you enter you would be putting yourself at risk."

Dongyoung has had enough. "Listen up," he glances down at the badge hanging around the guard's neck, "Jaehyun." He stalks forward, grabbing the man's collar. "If you don't let me in that room he's going to _die_ , and then me and you are going to have a problem. Understand?" He hisses, channeling persuasive magic towards the guard, who nods fearfully, and unlocks the door to allow Dongyoung entrance.

The latter slips into the room, heart pounding as he sees Taeyong struggling to breathe on the bed in the far corner, and hears the steady beep of the heart monitor. Suddenly, all of his previous anger and frustration is forgotten. "Taeyong-hyung." He calls, and the elder slowly turns his head to look at him, opening his eyes slightly.

"Am I hallucinating...?" He rasps through rattling breaths.

"No, I'm here." Dongyoung says, hoisting his leather bag onto the table at the side and unzipping it.

"Just as beautiful as ever." Taeyong says, and out of the corner of his eye the younger can see his smile as he looks on.

If Dongyoung weren't so busy mixing ingredients in a test tube, he would be flustered by the remark, but he doesn't have time to do so, measuring everything and double-checking because even one wrong move could be fatal.

By the time he's finished preparing the potion, he realises that the heart monitor is slowing and he can't hear Taeyong breathing anymore. His blood runs cold in his veins.

Whipping around, he calls out, "Hyung," rushing to the elder's bedside. He navigates between the various machines that Taeyong is hooked up to, and finally reaches him. "Taeyong-hyung, I have your cure right here, _please_ don't die." He quickly presses two of his fingers to Taeyong's neck, finding a weak pulse that gets even weaker by the second. "Taeyong-hyung, stay with me." He says again in desperation, slowly lifting the man's head up, whose eyelashes flutter as Dongyoung presses the test tube to his lips. As the liquid contained within disappears past Taeyong's lips, Dongyoung studies the gaunt, haggard face and prays that he's not too late, that the cure will work.

After all of the potion is gone, Dongyoung holds the older man's face in his hands, brushing his thumbs gently over Taeyong's cheekbones before once again laying two light fingers against the column of his neck. His pulse seems to be getting fainter, and Dongyoung can barely feel it. He panics, thinking that he arrived too late, that Taeyong's going to die when he trusted Dongyoung to prepare a cure for him.

Dongyoung doesn't know what he'd do without the man he's grown to admire so much over the past few months of tests and failed potions and more tests.

Then Taeyong's eyelashes flutter again, and Dongyoung's heart leaps into his throat, before the elder's eyes open fully, and the life that had disappeared from them is back. The heart monitor picks up as Dongyoung is fixed with a stare of wonder from the man in the bed.

"Doyoungie..." he murmurs. "Did you do it?" He sits up, after a lot of effort and Dongyoung’s help.

"Yes!" Dongyoung can feel tears welling in his eyes due to the overwhelming relief and joy he feels at having cured Taeyong. "I did it, and you're going to live, and I'm so, _so_ glad." The tears start leaking, collecting on his eyelashes before running down his cheeks.

Taeyong brings a weak hand up to wipe them away. "Shouldn't I be the one who's crying?" He jokes in a faint voice, which only makes Dongyoung more emotional.

"You idiot." He sobs, tapping Taeyong's arm lightly, "you can't tease me when I just saved your life- you're going to live. Hyung, you're alive and you're bloody well staying that way."

Taeyong does nothing but gaze at him for a few moments with the same look of awe, and the close scrutiny makes Dongyoung blush. "Doyoung," he whispers, "You're amazing. I'm alive because of you." His own eyes start to water, and Dongyoung's heart flips at the sight. He wants to cheer him up.

"Well," he starts, "it would have been a waste of all your effort searching for a wizard if I hadn't managed it." He manages a wobbly smile, and is rewarded by a faint smile of Taeyong's.

"I owe you a lot of money." That reminds Dongyoung of the true situation; he's only the wizard that Taeyong hired to cure his mysterious illness. Now that the elder will recover, he'll be out of Dongyoung's life for good, and the reminder hits him like a boulder.

"Forget the money." he murmurs, looking away from Taeyong's handsome face, which is even now regaining the colour it had lost. "I saved your life, that's enough for me."

"Then how can I repay you?"

"Don't worry about it." Dongyoung moves away from the bed, heading back over to his leather bag and zipping it up.

"Hey, where are you going? You can't just leave like that." A glance over shows that Taeyong is pouting, and Dongyoung is oh so weak for that pout. "Come back here." So of course Dongyoung does. When he gets there, Taeyong glances down at all of the tubes he's connected to, then looks rather sheepish. "I would kiss you right now, but I don't want to disturb all of this, so could you...?" He looks up at Dongyoung with an embarrassed smile, and the younger doesn't need asking twice, having thought so many times about this very thing.

Dongyoung leans over and kisses the corner of his mouth fleetingly. "The potion will make you tired." He says quietly, looking into Taeyong's eyes, which are as watery as his own are. "Sleep it off, and I'll come back to visit you if I can."

"Can't you stay?" Taeyong asks, and Dongyoung wishes he could, if only to remove the disappointed look from the elder's face.

"I'm not supposed to be here in the first place, hyung. I had to charm the guard to let me in, you're quarantined. I'll be back as soon as I can, focus on recovering fully, okay?" Taeyong pouts again, but nods, and Dongyoung kisses him gently on the forehead before straightening up and picking up his bag, smiling ear to ear.

When he's at the door, he turns to look again at the bed in the corner, and sees that Taeyong has already laid back down and closed his eyes. The sight makes him smile even wider, if that's possible, before he opens the door and leaves. The guard tells him to have a nice day - maybe he used _too_ much magic- as he walks down the corridor with a spring in his step.

He saved a life today, and got something worth far more than money in return.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually liked this, maybe leave kudos or a comment? They make my day, they really do :))))))


End file.
